


Rattlesnake Smile

by Neroli66



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), The Life of Riley (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: Rodeo AU.





	Rattlesnake Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the fabulous [](https://chainedinbeads.livejournal.com/profile)[**chainedinbeads**](https://chainedinbeads.livejournal.com/) , among the many other wonderful things she did to help give birth to this fic (and maybe 'verse). Written for the [](https://letsgetripped.livejournal.com/profile)[**letsgetripped**](https://letsgetripped.livejournal.com/) 's Short Story Longer challenge. Written in honor of [](https://caarirose.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://caarirose.livejournal.com/)**caarirose** , miss you Sweetie! *hugs*  
> This is an AU, there's a strong feeling I'll be back to visit these versions of the boys and honestly, I don't think [](https://chainedinbeads.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://chainedinbeads.livejournal.com/)**chainedinbeads** will let me _not_. But, this story is in and of itself, complete.  
> For now, all you need to know is they are cowboy's working the rodeo curcuit.

Another day, another night spent pickling his brain cells.

But fuck, day he'd had? Who could blame him. Shit, like losing the calf roping to that wet behind the ears pup hadn't been enough, then Jeff had to go and tell him this'd be his last round on the team roping.

And okay, maybe Riley wasn't totally green, but the years between his reign in the Juniors and tossing his hat into the professional ring were so wide you could barely see across them. Not that Chris was wanting to look. Or remembered looking.

Hell, right now all he wanted to do was drown in a sea of Cuervo and Corona and ignore Jeff chatting up Sam at the bar and Steve sending him sympathetic looks from across the room.

And he definitely wanted to ignore Riley Fucking Smith leaning against the end of the bar with Jared and Chad, especially with the way Chad kept looking over at him and laughing.

Someday that fucker was gonna get what was coming to him; namely Chris' boot lodged up his ass.

Of course, that'd mean burning his boots after and Chris was rather partial to them, so maybe not.

Chris raised his glass in silent toast to Chad as the ass glanced over again, letting his lips curve into his best smile. The one that was all teeth and sent broncs and bulls cowering and yep, it worked on Murray's too.

Not a bad night’s work, making Chad Murray piss his pants with just a look, good to know he hadn't lost his touch. Least, not that one.

Fuck, he needed to find a new partner, he was better in a team. He was better with _Jeff_ , but that wasn't an option.

And he was _good_ , most guys his level would have new partners lining up. But most guys his level didn't have the reputation Chris did, hadn't punched out most perspective partners in a drunken brawl or three, hadn't banged the rest's girlfriends, or boyfriends.

Hadn't called ninety-five percent of the circuit, more or less, a fucking cunt to their faces.

Which yeah, had been fun at the time but was gonna bite him in the ass now; he could feel the teeth marks already.

“This seat taken?”

Chris jerked his head up to glare at the intruder, Riley, of course. Just the sort of luck he was having today.

Before he could prop his feet on the chair in question and drawl out a yes, the asshole had plopped himself down and slid one of the drinks he was carrying over to Chris' side of the table. Normally bringing booze would buy a guy a few seconds before Chris started growling at him; but normally no one was offering him, whatever the fuck this was.

“It's an Amaretto Sour,” Riley helpfully provided, like he'd actually been wondering. “Go on, try it.”

And yeah, he and Riley had never 'officially' met before but come on, did he look like the cocktail type?

“Come on,” Riley leaned forward, voice dropping down to a conspiratorial whisper. And the guy either had a death wish or was totally oblivious to Chris' back the fuck off vibe. “It's not bad, I promise, and it'll piss Chad off if I win this dare.”

Maybe the guy was a little more observant than the average cowboy if he'd already picked up that pissing Chad off was a hobby of his. Of course, that wasn't explaining the wink he gave Chris before leaning back and taking a sip of his own drink.

There was a definite challenge in Riley's eyes now though, and Chris never backed down from a challenge. Especially when pissing off Murray was the bonus.

So of course he picked up the glass and downed it in one long gulp. Too sweet for his tastes, but there was a nice spice to it and the burn told him there was actual liquor involved.

“You gotta make sure they use the cinnamon cherries in it,” Riley informed him, again like he was wondering. “Otherwise it's just like drinking candy. My Mom drinks them all the time.”

And yeah, it was good Chris had already swallowed or he'd be choking on the damn drink after that little tidbit.

“So, I drank, you won,” Chris made a shooing motion with his hand that most sensible folk knew better than to ignore. “Time to git on back to your buddies.”

“You gonna eat the cherry?”

Apparently Riley was not the sensible type.

“No,” And if that came out as a growl, who could blame him? All Chris wanted from this night was to be left the fuck alone.

Not that it seemed to penetrate Riley's thick skin any. Nah, the bastard just leaned forward again and snagged the cherry out of Chris' glass.

“I actually had an ulterior motive for coming over,” Riley continued as he settled back, pretty as you please. “Heard you might be looking for a new partner. I've been looking for someone to teach me the ropes on some of the timed events and calves aren't as fulfilling as I'd hoped so I was wanting to get a taste of team roping.”

And Chris was really too drunk to hide the fact that he was staring at the way those sharp teeth bit the cherry off before Riley smirked and popped the stem into his mouth as well.

Damn, he'd spent most of his off time in bars since he was 17 years old, seen a hell of a lot of girls do this trick; but he'd never seen anything as hot as knowing what Riley was doing to that stem.

So really, not a shock that it took his brain a few minutes to catch on to what had just been said. Especially considering his first thought when Riley'd said 'partner' hadn't been of the roping variety, not that he was adverse to being tied up. And he was so not letting his brain go down that path.

“A taste, huh?” Chris got out, once his upstairs brain managed to regain control. “Not much of an incentive to take you on, kid.”

And yeah, the kid was good, could probably be great even with the time lost to wherever he'd been these past twelve years or so. The fact that he'd pretty much wiped the field this week in both events he'd been in attested to that. That those two events barely had anything in common was even more impressive.

And he sat real fine on those broncs, not that Chris was admitting to taking the time to go watch him. But it seemed to him that that was where Riley belonged, bronc busting with the best of them. Not down in the dirt roping.

That had _always_ seemed like where Riley belonged.

“You don't think I can do it?” It wasn't so much a challenge in Riley's eyes this time as a belligerent jut to his jaw. “Or you don't think you're good enough to teach me?”

“More like I don't think you're gonna stick around so what's the point?” Chris snapped back; fuck, that kid knew how to push a button or two.

“Maybe I just need the right reason too,” And sticking your tongue out at the end of a sentence like that should be totally childish; _would_ be if not for the fucking double knotted cherry stem resting on the tip.

Some might call Chris slow because he didn't talk much, many had in fact. But they'd be wrong. He just didn't see the point in words when actions were generally clearer.

And he needed something _real_ clear right now.

Nope, Chris wasn't smirking, much, at the squeak Riley made when he grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him across the table top so he could chase that cherry stem back into Riley's mouth.

Hell, it's not like Chris' never kissed a man in a bar full of cowboys before, but never like this. Not full on, damn who's watching, kissing like he can pull the answers to all the questions in the Universe out of Riley's mouth.

And fuck all if he cares; not with the soft moan brushing against his lips when Riley opens up to let him in, not with the tilt of Riley's head allowing him to press their lips closer, not with the rough rasp of hair against his palm where he's still gripping Riley's neck, not with the feel of Riley's tongue tangling up with his, not with the taste of Riley teasing past the traces of almond and cinnamon.

If it weren't for that crazy little thing called breathing, Chris is pretty sure he could stay like this forever. Breathing and the table edge digging into his ribs.

But yeah, breathing.

He meant to sit his ass back down when he pulled away, he really did.

But fuck, he'd been so focused on those lips on the way in he'd forgotten to look into Riley's eyes; and yeah, they were mostly black now, just that sliver of brilliant green around the edges. A man could drown in those eyes.

Chris let his fingers tighten against Riley's neck once more, thumb pressing into the hollow behind his ear before he forced himself to let go and settle back. He waited till Riley sat back as well, enjoying the slight twitch of fingers against the table top where Riley had pressed them down earlier.

“All right than,” Chris said as he reached up and motioned Sam for another round. “Lessons start at dawn.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rattlesnake Smile: Kane
> 
> It's been a long time  
> Since I wore this rattlesnake smile  
> And a lotta my friends haven't seen it in quite a while  
> I feel my eyes rollin' deep inside my head  
> And there's a feeling of misconception in the air  
> Yeah, I'm startin' to see  
> Yeah, I do believe  
> I used to have a soft southern glowing face  
> I used to lead my heartaches away on the chase  
> When you get stung with the heart of a little child  
> Well, that's how you get that rattlesnake smile  
> You better keep your distance  
> In this tangled shape I'm in  
> Now no one had better touch me right now  
> In this cold-blooded thick skin  
> Oh I said you better run real fast  
> When you hear that rattlin' sound  
> Well, you better run real fast, man,  
> Or this one's gonna knock you down  
> I sit alone and try to shed this skin that I'm living in  
> Trying to clear my vision once again  
> Well, I ain't no good to no one no how, not right now  
> 'Cause I forgot to run myself and I got run down  
> Do I look like something you can put in a fuckin' cage?!  
> Come over here and gimme a kiss  
> Yeah, I'm startin' to see  
> Yeah, I do believe  
> Better keep your distance  
> From this tangled shape I'm in  
> Now no one had better touch me right now  
> In this cold-blooded thick skin  
> Well, well  
> Now I said you better run real fast  
> When you hear that rattlin' sound  
> Oh I said you better run real fast  
> Or this one's gonna knock you down  
> And I sit alone in the desert rain  
> With my tail in the air  
> Ohhhhhhh  
> 


End file.
